ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
FMW Ultimatum I
| city= | lastevent = No Holds Barred (2007) | nextevent = Death Row (2008) | lastevent2 = First | nextevent2 = Ultimatum II }} Ultimatum was the biggest e-wrestling pay-per-view of 2007 for Full Metal Wrestling. The event took place at the Verizon Center in Washington, DC on November 10, 2007. The card showcased the federation's two distinct brands, Alchemy and Anarchy, while also presenting its developmental talent in New Era Wrestling during the pre-show. =Results= Pre-show *'Jack Boice def. Steven VanGuard, Hannibal Frost, Smart Mark Johnson, NM Savant, Bubblelicious, The Original Showstopper, El Presidente, Dylan Impact, Iron Hammerz, Bonsai Magpie, Bear, Twin K, Jin Utake, & Buck Norrisin an Over the Top Rope Battle Royal' **Jack Boice last eliminated Steven VanGuard after a Pacifier and a clothesline over the rope. *'Romeo Vizzini defeated James McDaygo in a Ultraviolent Rules Match' **Romeo Vizzini pinned James McDaygo after a La Spada Siciliana with barbed wire wrapped around McDaygo's neck.. *'Team Striker (Skyler Striker, Tempest, Lictor, Fred Pope & Chris Black) def. Team TyranT (TyranT, Steve Zanoni, Slegna, Krisko & Bobino)' in a Captain's Fall Elimination Tag Match **As a result, Skyler Striker won the King of NEW, a FMW contract, and a guaranteed future title shot. : *'Edible Smith def. Trey Spruance' **Edible Smith pinned Trey Spruance after a Powerbomb *'Gabriel Lance def. Mass Chaos, Neutron "Supernova" Star & Orochi to win the newly created Full Metal TNT Championship' **Gabriel Lance pinned Orochi after a leg drop to the back of his head, sending his face into the ground. Pay-per-view *'King Guiomar defeated Dalby Sound to retain the C-4 Division Championship in a Maximum C-4 Match' **King Guiomar won by retrieving the belt. *'Cactus Sam & Chase defeated The Black Pharaohs(Calvin Xavier & Kamal Qahaar), The Bad Mamma Jammas(Sheepster & Styxx), and Blood & Violence(The Celt & Adema "Double A" Aeries) in a Fatal Four Way Elimination Tag Match to become the Number One Contenders to the Full Metal Tag Team Championship' **Kamal Qahaar pinned Adema Aeries after a Street Wisdom by Calvin Xavier and a Shooting Star Leg Drop by Qahaar. **Cactus Sam pinned Styxx after countering Styxx's Terror Cutter attempt into a backslide. **Chase pinned Qahaar after a Bodyguard. *'The Wickedness defeated Smoochy Da Frog to retain the Full Metal Television Championship' **The Wickedness pinned Smoochy after The Rider interfered and speared both men and placed Wickedness on top of Smoochy. *'John "Doc" Derrick defeated Alex O'Rion **John Derrick pinned Alex O'Rion after a Whiskey Blackout No. 7. *'Christian G. Smitten defeated Dr. David Diabolical, Guybrush Threepwood, Eric Scorpio, Peter Saint, and Adrian in a Gold Card Gauntlet Match''' **Dr. David Diabolical pinned Guybrush Threepwood after countering a crossbody into a pinning combination while grabbing the tights. **Diabolical pinned Eric Scorpio after a Lethal Injection **Peter Saint pinned Diabolical with a roll-up while grabbing the tights after Threepwood came back to distract Diabolical. **Christian G. Smitten pinned Saint after a Switch Bomb **CGS pinned Adrian with a small package after Adrian accidentally crashed into CGS's daughter Kelsey and began to laugh. ***By winning the Gauntlet, Smitten received a Gold Card, which can be used as a contract for a title shot at any time. *'Matt Dunn defeated Nick Rijkaard in a Special Challenge Match' **Dunn pinned Rijkaard after a Major System Overload *'RAMPAGE! vs. Syanide in a Steel Chain Match did not happen due to a prematch beatdown by RAMPAGE!' **Syanide was taken to a Hospital and RAMPAGE! into police custody. *'Hostyle defeated Flare in a First Blood Match' **Flare bled after Hostyle hit him repeatedly with a Television Camera. **Neutron Star interfered on the behalf on Hostyle. *'Jaro defeated X and Saint Michael Dreamkiller in a Handicap Match for the Ultraviolent Championship' **Jaro pinned St. Michael Dreamkiller after a Martyr Sauce onto Thumbtacks. *'The Dogs of War(Korran Halycon and The Sublime) defeated Commedia Dell'Arte (Harlequin & Andrew O'Rion) to retain the Full Metal Tag Team Championships' **Korran Halycon pinned Andrew O'Rion after a Lower Expectations. *'Drew Michaels defeated Ethan Black to win the Full Metal Championship' **Michaels pinned Black after a Wicked DDT **After the Match, Members of new stable Original Sin crucified Drew Michaels, beat down Alex O'Rion and tried to burn Nick Bryson at the stake. External Links